


Пробуждение

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Sleeping Together, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Кошмары побеждаются светом.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 9





	Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688291) by [brooklyn09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09). 



Грег проснулся, судорожно дыша, с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Он лежал на боку, лицом к лицу своего крепко спящего мужа. Можно было порадоваться тому, что он его не разбудил. На этой неделе Майкрофт допоздна работал в своём домашнем офисе (международные инциденты не уважали и не признавали заслуженные праздники); Грегу не хотелось бы, чтобы его кошмары повлияли и на партнёра. К счастью, Майкрофт так устал, что, казалось, крепко спал и не заметил, как он расстроился. Приложив усилия, Грег сумел успокоить дыхание и начал расслабляться, понимая, что он находится в безопасности и демоны из его снов не собираются проникать и в часы бодрствования.

Прошлой ночью они спали с открытыми окнами и шторами − привычка, которой они наслаждались, когда оставались в своём загородном доме. В комнате царил полумрак, за исключением намёка на солнце, начинавшее подниматься над горизонтом. Грег был слишком взвинчен и слишком бодр, чтобы снова заснуть, поэтому стал просто наблюдать за мужем, подстраивая своё дыхание под дыхание Майкрофта. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох. Он проводил время, изучая лицо Майкрофта − он мог смотреть на него часами и никогда от этого не уставать. Ресницы Майкрофта были длинными и тонкими, а брови − идеальной формы. Его веснушчатая кожа была чистой и нежной. Тот гордился своей внешностью и любил время от времени побаловать себя спа-процедурами и уходом за лицом. Грег продолжал восхищаться чертами лица своего мужа − его выдающимся носом, завитком на лбу, морщинками на лбу. Еле заметный шрам на виске от инцидента, который произошёл до встречи с Грегом, тот отказывается обсуждать. Майкрофту тоже снятся кошмары. Поэтому Грег изо всех сил старается не обременять его ещё и своими. Его кошмары уже не кажутся такими ужасными, как раньше. Обмен близостью с другим человеком, кажется, помогает.

Дыхание Майкрофта меняется, тот начинает шевелиться. Его рот слегка приоткрывается, язык скользит по пересохшим губам. Майкрофт сглатывает, а затем прочищает горло. Он очень медленно открывает глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться. Сделав это, он улыбается, и мир Грега снова заливает свет.

− Доброе утро, красавец.


End file.
